SHE'S MINE!
by suki.shah
Summary: Summary changed: Alucard returns after 30 years, but there is a new foe Alucard must face, what is Seras hiding? and why is she so hesitant to tell Alucard? Completed
1. Chapter 1

SHES MINE!

Hi guys im suki. This is my first Fanfiction so sorry if I make any mistakes.

Normal POV

There was an eerie silence in the mansion, not even the owls were hooting that night. Suddenly a black shadow started to form in sir Hellsing's room.

Alucard's POV

Empty. I scanned the mansion to find my master, I found her in her study along with the police girl. I chuckled remembering the last time I laid eyes on her, her _beauty_ was breath taking. If my heart was beating it would have stopped. I materialized to the study. My eyes widened…

Seras' POV

I was on the floor; my right arm was missing, my body felt numb and it felt like I was going to burst into tears any moment now. "Now now, if you want to please me Seras do as I tell you to!" the damn phony mused. I growled **"how dare he pretend to be my master"** my arm regenerated "**HOW DARE HE!".** I looked at Integra. Her eyes blank, **"I'm sorry Integra this is all my fault, if only I got here on time." **I stood up, high and mighty. "You're. Not. My. Master. AND IF INTEGRA HAD NOT ORDERED ME TO DO SO I WOULD HAVE IMPALED YOU BY NOW"

I was crushed onto the wall. I felt his hands roam my body, he groped my left breast, I tried to move but he had paralysed me. "**if my BODY wasn't paralysed I would have RIPPED your arms off by now" **he chuckled "I wonder if your real master were here, what would you have done? Hehehehehehe, in fact if you were in control of your body WHAT _would_ you have done to me now woooooo I can't even imagine that, hehehehehe"

My eyes widened. I smirked. My laughter could not be held back "buahahahahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHA I knew it". The phony looked at me with fear and confusion, "knew what?" he asked "hehehehee I knew it, I just knew it", **"my dear **_**Master **_**has finally returned after 30 years…. But will he accept me as a vampire, a true Nosferatu, a true No life Queen?"**

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a something come to my opening. My eyes widened. "**he wouldn't **_**DARE**_" "I came all this way to claim you and I won't be leaving without you, though how much I wanted to fuck that Hellsing bitch I think fucking you tonight will be enough!" I could feel my stomach twist.

But before he could do anything else he was thrown to the other side of the room. I was released from his spell, but Integra was still in a daze. I lifted my head to see my true master, facing the phony with a disgusted expression. It was as if my heart had lifted up.

Alucard's POV

I was filled with rage. "**HOW DARE HE TOUCH SOMETHING THAT IS **_**MINE**_**!"** he didn't seem to feel my presence, "**what's wrong with Integra? **_**Wht isn't she**_** doing anything, **_**my**_** poor Seras is being violated and shes just staring at them" **he was groping Seras' breasts I growled. I appeared behind him and threw him to the other side of the room, Seras fell she lifted her head. Her face lit up, I faced the vampire with disgust, I then noticed something strange, HE LOOKED JUST LIKE ME! No wonder Integra wasn't doing anything, that explains why she's in a daze.

I growled loud, I appeared before him and grabbed him by the collar "_how dare you come here touching something that is MINE, I'll teach you what happens when you try to take what is rightfully mine!"_ I poked his right eye out, his screams were music to me I laughed, my shadows came to live and slowly plucked his finder nails, next I broke all of his limbs, ripping his right arm off in the process. "**NOT ENOUGH"** I growled, I stuffed my hand in his lower abdominal and pulled out his intestines. He started to choke on his blood, I stared at him for a few moments then I strangled him with his own intestine, he hung from my hands with fearful eyes. My blood was boiling "**WEAK" **I screamed in my head,he turned to dust.

Integra's POV

I blinked. Blood was splattered everywhere, Seras was standing a few feet next to me, at the opposite side of the room was Alucard, and you could tell by the atmosphere that he was angry. I shivered, this was the first time I had seen him this angry. "You're both dismissed" I said.

Alucard turned to face me, hells fire in his eyes "**I do not wish to be disturbed" ** he said through our mental link. He grabbed Seras possessively, and then dematerialized.

**To be continued... **

I hope you enjoyed, again I apologize if I made mistakes this is my first FanFiction after all. Please rate and review. Thank you for reading. (I know this is a short chapter but I promise its just for today)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, I couldn't stop thinking about this chapter so here we go! XD

Integra's POV

They dematerialized; I stood in silence trying to understand what had happened for the past few days. The last thing I remember that Alucard (the fake Alucard) returned back home, but then Seras started to act strangely saying that's not her true Master, that's not the real Alucard. Next thing I know I'm being controlled by that phony and everything is a mess. Then when I'm back to my senses I find an extremely pissed Alucard, and the phony dead, with its blood all over the place.

Normal POV

The butler knocked at the door to see if sir Integra needed anything. No response. He knocked again, this time he got a response, "Enter" she mumbled. Her eyes were filled with confusion. The study was a mess; it would take days to repair. "Jonathon, please see to it", the butler understood what she meant. She was obviously exhausted both physically and mentally. "Would you like me to do anything else, malady?" he asked "no, that'll be all" she replied with a firm voice. She had masked her emotions so quickly, that's what he loved about her. She was strong, firm and fearful. The young butler smirked, "as you wish, sir"

Alucard's POV

We materialized to my chambers. She was in my arms, "**I have her now and nothing is going to stop me from **_**claiming**_** her**" he grinned, "**but not yet….. I have to be patient just a bit more**." It took me brute force to stop myself from fucking her. I looked down at her, her skin was almost as pale as mine, her hair had grown whiter and spikier, her curves were _bolder _for some reason (or maybe it was just me), her uniform was a dark crimson and you could see her thighs through her ripped stockings. "Master?" she called with a hint of confusion, "Ma…st…er" she fainted in my arms; she had lost too much blood and needed to drink. I carried her to my throne and cradled her in my arms. I cut my wrist and put it to her mouth, instincts took over, she bit into my wrist trying to suck up as much blood as possible, I made sure not to give her too much otherwise she would have been freed. She looked weary, she had dark circles under her eyes, you could tell from her face she was not….peaceful. I frowned "**how long was that bastard** **here for? Why was he here? Did he want to take Seras away from me? Or did he just want to take her as his?**" I growled annoyed and frustrated "**how many more like him came here to take Seras? What had happened while I was gone?**", I stared at Seras for a few moments until I had made my decision "**I'll ask her when she awakes**" I stood up and carried Seras to my coffin bridal style. I laid her down in the coffin and went back deep in thought again "**how much had Seras learnt while I was away, Damn. I wanted to be there for her when she needed guidance, I wanted to see her grow, but that stupid brat Schrödinger ruined all my plans for her….. at least Integra hasn't bond her to the Hellsing family." **He finally decided to take a rest himself after all, all he was doing was killing for the past 30 years and was worn out himself. He lay down next to her and held her in his arms. He pulled her to his form until they were touching, and drifted off to sleep.

Seras' POV

I woke up, I was in a dark place but it was soft. My body was no longer numb and I could feel again. Someone had their arms around me possessively, I turned to face the person holding me, it was Master?... my heart started beating. It had been 20 years since my heart last beated. I stared at him, without any sign of being awake he shot his eyes open. I stared into his beautiful crimson eyes for a few moments and materialized to the roof. I didn't know what I was feeling or how to feel, I summoned a transparent crimson violin. I got in position and took a deep breath in…

Alucard's POV

I felt something move within my grasp, it was warm (but to a human it would have been just as cold as me) I felt its heart beat, it was faint but it was a heartbeat. I opened my eyelids, to find my draculina staring into my eyes with her sad blue ones. She materialized, my heart started to beat fast! For the first time in centuries my heart was beating. "**Where did she go?"** I scanned the area, she was on the roof. "**Why was she on the roof?**" I was about to materialize when...

I heard the most beautiful sound ever in my undead life, but it sounded...sad. It sounded like a '_cry of despair', _I materialized to the roof. Seras was at the edge of the roof, it was as if she was going to jump off, she was facing the moon but I could still feel her emotions. She was _calm_. She finished the melody and slowly turned to face me. She was wearing a crimson corset and a red lace night robe, the beautiful instrument within her hands vanished after a few seconds.

She looked at me with a blank expression, I slowly walked towards her, she didn't even breathe, I stopped when there was little space left. I leaned down until our noses were touching, still nothing. Unintentionally my arms snaked down to her waist and pulled her closer to my form. I kissed her, still nothing, I pulled her closer to my form until there was no space between our bodies. Moments later she started to lean into the kiss, she put her right arm behind my head and the other behind me on my back to try to deepen the kiss.

We broke out of the searing kiss and looked at each other in the eyes, our foreheads touching. The corner of her lips started to curve; she then let out the angelic smile that I was yearning for. "What was that?" I asked trying to hear her silk like voice, "I call it cry of the _fallen angel" _she replied, I grinned "And who made this beautiful piece?"

"I...d..di.. did" she replied with a hint of embarrassment. "And who named it?" I mused "sir Integra did, she found me playing my violin one night and asked me the same question you did. _Who made this beautiful piece? _And I replied _I did but I haven't thought of a name though! _So we sat down on the edge of the roof and she said it's the cry of the fallen angel and thus the name of this piece is the cry of the fallen angel." I was a bit shocked; I never thought Integra would have been so polite, "**If it were me she would have punished me!" "**More like _cry of the innocent demon_" I grinned.

"Hmpf, that's more suitable..." she mumbled. "**Alucard, Seras come to my room" **Integra commanded. I grabbed Seras from the waist and materialized us to Integra's room.

"Yes Master" we both synced.

"Seras thank you for calming us all, oh and for cleaning up the mess in the study" I didn't understand, when did Seras clean the study or calm u... "Seras' violin does not just please the ears; it also controls things... It's hard to explain not even I fully understand it" Integra complained.

I looked at Seras, she gave me a nod. "Alucard. You must be wondering what has happened for the past 30 years?"

"yes" I answered eager to know all that is happened in the past 3 decades. Integra turned to Seras, "Seras, will you please". Seras turned to me and bared her neck at me. "Drink my blood" she gestured. I did as I was told (only out of curiosity), I appeared before her and gently sunk my fangs in her fragile neck.

_**FLASHBACK**_

I appeared in Integra's study. "Seras, as you know Alucard is missing and the FREAKS think it is safe to come out of hiding, because our HQ has been destroyed and is still being repaired but you will show them otherwise, SEARCH AND DESTROY!" Integra commanded. "Yes. My master." Seras replied with a firm voice. The scene changed Seras was in the streets of London, a elder vampire was facing her. "Your master is dead, so become mine. It is hard to find such a young, strong yet pure vampire such as yourself!" he sneered. "My only master is Dracula and no one else" Seras laughed. She impaled him through the heart within seconds. The scene changed again it was a battlefield and Seras and Integra were standing near a female corpse "あなたはこの戦争セラス·ヴィクトリアに勝ったように見える" she cackled, she then turned to dust. "what did she say Seras?" Integra questioned

"She said looks like you won this war Seras Victoria" Seras said blankly.

_**End of flashback**_

I unlatched my fangs. I looked at Seras confused. "I presume Seras has only showed you very little of her memories?" Integra mused, I gave a stern look "Seras will show you the rest in a few moments, Seras! You may leave, but not you ALUCARD!"

Integra's POV

Seras vanished. Alucard gave me an annoyed look, "Alucard I order you to claim Seras within this month! HOWEVER I must warn you she has …. Changed! She's not that weak any more in fact she's just as powerful as you even more powerful probably!" I explained "I would love to have _claimed_ her by now, but I must talk to her first" he grinned. "very well. … you know she really loves you….and she's the only good thing that's ever happened to you, you know" I signed "I'm well aware of that!" he smirked then materialized.

Seras' POV

I materialized to Alucard's chambers. I fell onto his throne, minutes went by but to me it was forever. I was about to go to my own room when Alucard appeared.

**To be continued…..**

Hi guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Starting by this weekend the chapters will be longer. Please R&R. Thank you for reading.

SUKI


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys as promised a long chapter for you. Enjoy!

Seras' POV

Alucard appeared before me, he stared at me for a few moments "lets rest for now, it's been a long night" Alucard chuckled, "okay, good night master" I replied. "What do you mean my draculina? Aren't you going to sleep with _me_, in _my_ coffin?" he mused. I looked at him with wide eyes, I tried to read his mind but before I could, he said "what a bad bad fledging you are trying to read your master's mind, hemhehehehehe" almost instantly he grabbed my waist and materialized us inside his coffin. He had his arms around me possessively _again_ "**Master? Why are you acting so strangely?" **I asked, it's not that I was bothered by it, in fact I was overjoyed he did that and I didn't want him to stop, but it's just so… out of _character_ "**I can say the same to you,**_** Seras"**_ he chuckled, I quickly shut my mind barriers "**don't tell me he found out? No, he couldn't of have. He can't find out, he just can't" **he didn't say anything else so I drifted off to a day dream.

_**Seras' dream**_

I was floating in pure darkness, floating, and floating aimlessly. Nothing could be seen or heard. It seemed like hours until I saw a figure, they reached out their hand and held it towards me. Were they trying to save me? I didn't know what happened ,but I grabbed its hand. Just from one touch I knew it was a male, but for some reason my vampire powers weren't working, something was blocking them. I felt like a human. Weak, helpless, fragile awwww man I'm starting to sound like Alucard now. Once he gripped my hand tightly, I was pulled out of the darkness. I had a sudden urge to look at the one who saved me, it was Alucard. It felt like the weight on my heart had lifted. He had a relieved expression as well. He was wearing his trousers and shirt, but his top buttons were open and his chest was bare. I blushed lightly.

_**Yowasa no sai ni shita no wa tagai no "sai ai" no tame darou**_

We started into each other's eyes until I noticed we were in mid air, over a beautiful green, lush field filled with all sorts of flowers. I looked over to Alucard to find him staring at the field with a SMILE?

_**Let's see in the cold bed...**__**  
**__**Please give me a gentle kiss... SHIRUKU ni tokeru futari**_

I blushed, this was the first time I saw Alucard enjoying himself just by looking at a field of flowers. Which was surprising since he only enjoyed himself while killing.

_**Aishi aisare ai wo shiri kuchi utsushi no tameiki**__**  
**__**Rikairi au soburi no kurikaeshi**__**  
**__**Tada daite dakarete sore dake hoka ni wa nani hitotsu nozomazu**__**  
**__**Truth can't be seen. "nozomu no nara hora"**__**  
**__**No... sukoshi zutsu kotoba wo kaetai dake**___

He turned to me, I blushed realizing I had been staring at him for quite some time.

_**"Sai ai" wo hoshigaru mae ni kono te wo hanashite hoshii**__****_

_**Let's see in the cold bed...**__**  
**__**Please give me a gentle kiss... modorenai to rikaitteru**_

He was still smiling, I bit my bottom lip, he was so beautiful, so….unique.

**Aishi aisare ai wo shiri kuchi utsushi no tameiki****  
****Rikairi au soburi wo kurikaesu no wa****  
****Daite dakarete kanshoku ni kodoku mieta kara yuruseta**

Beautiful pale smooth skin, jet black hair, handsome features, and a handsome _body_. I felt a hand go behind my head, I was pulled forwards.

_**Aishi aisare ai wo shiri kuchi utsushi no tameiki**__**  
**__**Rikairi au soburi wo kurikaesu no wa**__**  
**__**Daite dakarete kanshoku ni kodoku mieta kara yuruseta**_

Alucard's lips met mine, my eyes widened. We started falling but neither of us broke out of the kiss.

_**Kasaneta yubi ni saraware sou ni naru**__**  
**__**Kotae wo motomeru kokkei sa wo rikaitteta no ni**__**  
**__**Afure desu Sorrow SHADOO wo tokasu**__****_

_**Aishi aisare ai wo shiri karame au toiki ni**__**  
**__**Nuke desenai no wa uso janaku**__**  
**__**Kurikaesu tabi ni netsu wo masu sono yasashiki uso ni**__**  
**__**Iki ga tomari sou de**_

My body rested on his, my arms unintentionally wrapped around him, and he held me more tightly.

_**Aishi aisare ai wo shiri karame au toiki ni**__**  
**__**Nuke desenai no wa uso janaku**__**  
**__**Kurikaesu tabi ni netsu wo masu sono yasashiki uso ni**__**  
**__**Iki ga tomari sou de**__****_

_**Mata aisuru koto no omosa ni tomadoi ga miete mo**__**  
**__**Me wo fusageru no wa anata no hou ne**__**  
**__**Kodoku wo nuguu dareka ni yuraide oborete**__****_

_**Kono te hanasu no wa... "atashi"**_

We kept falling, falling until when we reached the ground we ripped through to whiteness. Then a blinding light appeared in-between me and Alucard. Our lips parted and everything disappeared, I woke up, breathing heavily. I looked around me to see Alucard's bare chest. I blushed, what was I doing on top of him? How did I get in this position? Did Alucard do this? I blushed even more when I saw Alucard grinning at me.

"**Alucard, Seras come to the study**" Integra called. I materialized us to her study and phased my uniform on. She was sitting in her usual position and a cigar in her mouth, even though she had aged so much she still was the same. I chuckled mentally. "Yes, master the mission?" Alucard questioned, "Actually I wanted Seras to go solo on this mission, since you have just returned Aluc"

"I am well rested and _fit _to go on a mission, _master"_ Alucard argued. "First of all you will NEVER. EVER. CUT ME OFF. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD? SECONDLY SERAS WILL GO ALONE, SHE IS MORE POWERFULL THAN YOU THINK, ALUCARD" Integra protested, "_prove it to me, then"_ Alucard growled

"SERAS HAS FOUGHT A WAR ALUCARD, DOES THAT NOT CONVINCE YOU?" Integra screamed. Alucard fell to the floor holding his hands tightly together, the symbols on his gloves glowed red, he glared at Integra. I felt his pain but I did not show it. "YOU ARE TO STAY IN YOUR CHAMBERS UNTIL SERAS COMES BACK FROM THIS MISSION, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Integra commanded. "_No_, I will not follow that order!" Alucard answered back. Integra signed, "very well (exhaled smoke) looks like I'll have to do this the hard way" she responded. She took out a gun, loaded with holy blessed bullets. She aimed at me, but I didn't even flinch, I was calm, I knew she was bluffing. Over the years our bond had grown and we both knew that. Alucard eyes widened. "very well" he growled, he dematerialized to his chambers and went deep in thought. He had forgotten that our minds were linked, but I didn't want invade his privacy and left him to his thoughts. I looked at Integra straight into her eyes.

Integra's POV

Seras looked at me with pure courage in her eyes. I grinned, but that grin fell remembering the mission. She's not going to be very happy about this. "you're not going to like your mission Seras, and I can guarantee you that" I muttered. She looked at me with narrowed eyes, "Juri has returned" I whispered. "Mission accepted" Seras said with a firm voice, I turned around she had already disappeared. Something within me started to twist telling me something bad is going to happen.

Alucard's POV

"Very well" I growled then materialized to my chambers. I fell on my throne. "_**HOW**_** DARE SHE! TELLING ME THAT I CANT GO ON A MISSION. I WANTED TO SEE MY BELOVED DRACULINA KILL WITH JOY, YET THAT BITCH OF A MASTER WONT EVEN LET ME EVEN LEAVE THIS FUCKING MANSION. WHAT DOES SHE THINK I AM A CHILD? I KNOW VERY WELL SERAS IS STRONG AND NOT WEAK ANYMORE, ANY ONE WOULD KNOW THAT JUST BY TAKING ONE LOOK AT HER" **Alucard roared. "**THAT BITCH IS HIDING SOMETHING BUT…..so is Seras. What are they hiding?** **WHAT DO THEY KNOW THAT I DON'T**" I screamed in frustration "**what is Seras hiding? It defiantly has to do with something that happened while I was gone. Was Seras in trouble? If so, why? Or maybe Integra was going to punish Seras. NO. Their bond as grown too strong. She was bluffing, right? Yeah she was just bluffing….." **my thoughts were interrupted by a sudden wave of anger. It was coming from Seras.

"**Was Seras in trouble after all? Is she going to be sealed up? **_**Grrrrrrrrrr, **_**I WANT TO KNOW!" **I roared. Seras' presence faded away, **"no she's gone on a mission for now, but why was she so angry?" **I thought to myself. Then I remembered that dream had. I was surprised I even had a dream; at first I thought it was a nightmare. "**Did Seras have the same dream? If not why was she blushing furiously when I woke up?" **I chuckled

_**Alucard's dream**_

I awoke to find myself floating in darkness. I saw a shadow. It was of a woman, you could tell by the curves. Something deep inside of me told me to reach out for the shadow. She hesitated before grabbing my hand; I pulled her up towards myself. The darkness disappeared; she lifted her head and let out a relieved look. I was glad it was her, but I don't know why, she started to blush. I chuckled; we looked at each other when Seras' eyes left mine to look down. She was surprised; I looked down to see a beautiful field of various flowers. I smiled, it was beautiful, but not as beautiful as _my _Seras. Music started to play, the vocalist had a deep sexy voice. I faced her, she started to blush, how innocent she was.

_**"Sai ai" wo hoshigaru mae ni kono te wo hanashite hoshii**__****_

_**Let's see in the cold bed...**__**  
**__**Please give me a gentle kiss... modorenai to rikaitteru**_

It was as if Seras' thoughts were being sung out, I was still smiling, I would usually be annoyed by any type of music other than classical music, but for some reason I fancied this song. She was staring at me and was in deep thought, I couldn't help but want to feel her lips on mine. My right hand found itself behind her head and my left hand went behind her back and pulled her onto me. Our lips met, her eyes widened but I closed mine to savour the moment. We started to fall but neither of us let go.

Her body met mine, I could feel her soft breasts on my chest. I was surprised when she wrapped her arms around, I tightened my grip on her, so that I could deepen the kiss. We kept falling until I noticed we had passed through the ground and into a room filled with whiteness. A light came out of my chest and our lips parted, everything disappeared….. even Seras.

_**END of Alucard's dream**_

"**I wish I could hold her again, oh God patience….patience Alucard you have the eternity to spend with her it's not like she's already claimed" **my eyes widened "**what if Integra told Seras to stay away from me? Is that why Integra told me to leave? Is that why Seras was angry? …..Does Seras e…even love me?" **I asked "_**of course, she does you fool. I could hear her demon purring to me, for me"**_ my demon argued.

I couldn't take it anymore it felt like I was going insane. "**MASTER, I WISH TO SPEAK WITH YOU" **I roared "**THEN COME, YOU IDIOT"** she roared back. I materialized she was glaring at me. "WHAT. COULD. YOU. POSSIBLY. WANT. NOW?" She bellowed. "_Firstly why did you order me to leave? Secondly why was my Seras angry? Thirdly why was I not allowed to at least observe her?" _I growled, Integra looked at me with frustration. She pinched the bridge of her nose, "firstly I ordered you to leave because this was a private matter between me and Seras, secondly Seras was angry at the mission, thirdly I didn't want you to go with her becau"

Before she could finish darkness filled the room, Seras appeared she was soaked in blood. I looked at her surprised, Integra didn't even flinch in fact she was chuckling, it was as if she was expecting this.

"Mission complete and target silenced!" Seras said with satisfaction in her voice. "How?" Integra questioned, I was surprised by this since she doesn't care for the 'targets' "I absorbed her soul" Seras grinned. My eyes widened "**what? Who's soul? Who's her?" **Seras chuckled hearing my thoughts. Shit I forgot our minds were linked. "I absorbed Juri's soul. Juri is (chuckle), well was my arch nemesis" She explained. "Very well, you both have the night to yourselves, use it wisely" Integra eyed me. I started to grin. "**Finally, I can **_**claim**_** my dear **_**Seras."**_ I chuckled. Seras started to blush to my thoughts. "I will, MY MASTER. BUHHAHAHA" I laughed. I appeared next to Seras and materialized us.

Integra's POV

They materialized away. I signed "**oh God, I hope they don't make too much of a mess" **"Jonathon." I called

"Yes, malady" he replied "I going to go to bed, if I have any guests please don't hesitate to inform me" I mumbled

"As you wish malady" he replied.

Seras POV

I materialized to Juri's lair. It was a cave with a unique structure inside, I found her at the far end of the cave, she hadn't changed one bit, she still had short brown hair curved as horns, she still wore baggy white trousers and a violet lace bra and she still had those deep brown eyes but surprisingly she was a few centimetres smaller than me, last time she was as tall as me. She was expecting me. "SERAS, HAHAHAHAHA, YOU HAVE FINALLY ARRIVED. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAD TO WAIT FOR YOU? HAHAHAHAHAHA" she screeched.

"_do you know how badly I've been waiting for you to come out of hiding so that I could rip you apart?"_ I sniggered

She charged at me and attempted to fly kick my face, I ducked. She skidded away but charged at me again. She threw a punch but I caught it with my right hand. I twisted her right arm and ripped it off. "arrrggggggggg!" she screamed. It was music to my ears, I smirked at her, she held her shoulder trying to stop the blood. She jumped back a few feet, "ahahaha take this" she threw her head back and came back opening left eye as much as she could. Purple darkness spread around her body, she flung her left foot at me, I leaned back but she left behind some purple substance which hit my face. It felt like acid but I didn't show the pain. She kicked me in the stomach, I flew back and hit the top of the cave I fell forward, but fell on my knees.

I grew angry and let my shadows cover the cave. Her grin fell, she had a blank expression. I turned into my familiar silver white wolf 'scarlet' I growled at her. She took a few steps back but I lunged at her, I bit into her left foot at tore off her whole leg. She gritted her teeth, I gnawed at her stomach. She screamed, though how much I loved her pain I wanted to end this quickly and get back to Alucard. Oh how I craved his touch.

My shadows covered her body, squeezing the life out of her until there was nothing left. I sniggered but I couldn't hold the laughter anymore "hahahahahahahahahahaha, I won, I won, I've finally defeated you Juri, hehehehe" I laughed I sounded just like Alucard. I materialized, master Alucard was a few feet away from me and Integra was in her usual place. "Mission complete and target silenced" I grinned, I saw Alucard's shock "**what? Who's soul? Who's her?**" I chuckled, I was quiet amused by his actions, once again he had forgotten that our minds were linked. "I absorbed Juri's soul. Juri is (chuckle), well was my arch nemesis" I mused. "Very well, you both have the night to yourselves, use it wisely" integra said eyeing Alucard. He grinned like a maniac. "**Finally, I can **_**claim**_** my dear **_**Seras" **_he chuckled, I blushed at his thoughts. "I will, MY MASTER. BUHHAHAHA" he laughed. He appeared next to me, grabbed my waist possessively and materialized us.

I fell on a soft king sized bed, my uniform was gone and I was just in my corset now. I was crushed under Alucard; he was shirtless and only had his trousers on. "**That desperate are you? I thought you wanted to see my memories first" **I smirked, "No. that can wait now, all I want now is to be buried deep within you, to feel you, to touch you, and I can't wait any more, I've waited since I last saw you in the war" he answered back with a malicious grin.

**To be continued…**

Hi guys as promised a long chapter. I was going to post this chapter yesterday but I had a few things to sort out with a friend, and I have anxiety so that made the situation worse. Anyway I was wondering if you guys want me to add the scene where they do it. Oh and the song was The GazettE: Gentle Lie. Check it out if you want. Thank you for reading and don't forget to R&R.

SUKI


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys I decided to add the scene where they do it. XD hope you enjoy! 

Seras' POV

I was crushed under Alucard; he was shirtless and only had his trousers on. "**That desperate are you? I thought you wanted to see my memories first" **I smirked, "No. that can wait now, all I want now is to be buried deep within you, to feel you, to touch you, and I can't wait any more, I've waited since I last saw you in the war" he answered back with a malicious grin.

His right hand quickly travelled to my corset and ripped it off, I blushed "**I may have changed in the past 30 years but I'm still a virgin you know" **

"**I'm well aware of that and I'm pleased to be the one to take it" **he grinned. He phased his clothes off.

Alucard's POV

I phased my clothes off; I quickly wriggled myself in between her. I thrusted into her, God it felt so good. I slowly thrusted in and out of her.

"Al…Alucard it ….*huff*….hurts" she moaned

"Just a little bit more, I promise it will go away….*moan*….. just a little bit more" I huffed, I couldn't hold myself anymore. My pace quickened, I moaned it just felt so good, this is just what I wanted, for Seras to be under me moaning, sweating and panting, calling out for me.

"Alucard…*pant*..slow do..wn" she panted, but I couldn't, I had waited so long to claim her, to take her. I kept on going, in and out but no matter how much I thrusted in and out my pleasure could not be quenched. I pulled out of her to only bury myself back in deeply. She fisted my hair and moaned, it brought a smile to my face to know that my draculina accepted me and _needed me_ just as I had accepted her and needed her. "Seras, *huff* drink my blood and become free" I ordered her. She did so without hesitation, I could feel our master and fledging bond shatter, but I didn't care because our new bond would be stronger.

We were both nearing and it was time to claim her. "**listen very carefully to me Seras, this is where I have to claim you. I will connect our hearts now, don't worry I have to do this part but you have to wish with all your heart to have me" **I moved my right hand in between her breasts and to her heart. I cut her in the middle just enough for her to bleed and created a tiny opening to her heart. I did the same to myself; I held my index finger in the opening until my blood stuck to my finger and made a trail of my blood to the opening cut to Seras. She accepted, I grinned, it worked. Her blood came out and our blood mixed and created a blood chain, connecting our hearts together.

I was relieved, many have tried to claim their loved ones but always failed because their so called _loved ones_ did not love them as much as they should have. I remembered that I couldn't even claim my three other brides, I thought I loved them, but it was nothing more than an obsession, but Seras, what I felt for her was more than just love. The chain vanished but we both knew it was still there because something new had been created. I continued on burying myself in her when she came, her juices spilt but not long after that I too had let out my seeds. I stopped and brang myself out of her, I fell next to her, she faced me. I held her in my arms and materialized us to my coffin, soon it will become _our_ coffin.

Integra's POV

It's been three hours since those two left to mate with each other, and just one hour ago did the moans stop. Hopefully Alucard won't be disappointed this time, I remember Walter told me that Alucard tried to claim his three brides but every time he failed. I signed as I snuggled in my bed. "**I wonder what will happen if he failed to claim her**" I shivered, the outcome will be disastrous.

Jonathon POV

I walked down the stairs with a bucket with blood bags in it to Mr Alucard's chambers; I reached the door and knocked. No answer. I walked in, the throne was empty and there was a crimson corset near the coffin, I raised an eyebrow, I set the bucket down on the table. I picked up the corset and was going to open the coffin, but before I could reach out my hand to open the coffin, the coffin lid flipped open and the Casull was being pointed at me. Alucard was facing me but his body was facing the other way, he was covering something and his other arm was occupied, "_close your eyes…."_ He growled. I was puzzled, according to Sir Integra Sir Alucard would've been on his throne, waiting for his blood instead there is a corset near his coffin and he was nak….. I am so stupid, so so so stupid. Mr Alucard didn't want me to look at Miss Ser….well Mrs Seras. "_Close your eyes, drop the corset and get lost" _he ordered, I smirked he was so protective. I did as I was told and I speeded to Sir Integra's study. She was leaning in her chair and she had a smirk on her face. She knew what had happened. I signed, "Mr Alucard is so possessive over _Mrs_ Seras" I explained. Integra raised an eyebrow, "oh no Jonathon he was always like that and I don't think we should allow any males going near Miss Victoria if we don't want any deaths" she exhaled

"Its _Mrs_ Seras now not Miss Seras, malady" I corrected her. "oh yes she's his bride now, I forgot about that" she sighed.

Alucard's POV

I awoke, Seras was in my arms and our bodies were touching. I grinned "**she's finally mine"** I chuckled, but my grin fell and a frown formed on my face. I felt the presence of that new butler Jonathon, something about him irritated me, his presence wasn't human like. My eyes flickered open, he was holding Seras' corset *growl* and he was going to open the lid. My eyes widened "_**Shit,**_** he'll see Seras and she's not wearing any clothes!"** I phased the Casull in my hand and pointed it at him, "_close your eyes"_ I said trying to control my anger, he was deep in thought. I wanted to gauche out his eyes so that he couldn't see Seras "_close your eyes, drop the corset and get lost"_ I growled. He smirked at soared out, running towards Sir Integra's study.

I growled annoyed, I really wish I knew what he was hiding. My anger vanished when I noticed Seras awake; she had phased clothes on both herself and me. I smirked, she had learnt so much without me. I got out of the coffin and seated myself on my throne; Seras sat on my lap and sighed.

I sent one of my shadows and brought the bucket towards us, I grabbed two packets and sank my fangs in the first one, I sucked it dry in seconds. I glanced over to Seras, I was surprised to see that she had already finished her meal. I grinned as I finished the other blood bag. We threw the empty bags aside, I eyed Seras' neck and unintentionally stroked her jugular. She bared her neck seeing my interest, I sank my teeth in her neck and grinned. Her blood was still so delicious , even though it wasn't as pure as it was before I took her virginity it was still blood to die for.

She put her hands on my head indicating I should stop, but her blood was so irresistible, she clenched my hair when I didn't stop. "Alucard that's enough" she panted, I withdrew my fangs. I stared into her beautiful sky like eyes, she cupped my cheek "Integra calls for us" she interrupted my thoughts. I grabbed her waist and materialized us, Integra was grinning at us.

Seras' POV

Integra was grinning at us, which was a bit surprising since she hasn't done that in a while. "Seras, Alucard congratulations on your…..marriage" she smirked, oh I yes I was his now and h was mine now, I don't know why but I felt a bit relieved about that. "Thank you Sir Integra" I replied, she leaned in her chair "we are invited to a ball, the royalties want the both of you to attend too" she exhaled. I wasn't surprised after all this wasn't the first time the royals wanted me to attend a ball. "her majesty wants to see you two before we enter, is that understood?" she questioned.

"Yes, My Master" Alucard laughed.

Normal POV

People from all over the world were attending the ball, Integra was wearing a dark blue puffy dress with a matching hat tilted to the right and she had curled her hair, Jonathon was wearing a typical butler's uniform of a high standard, Alucard was wearing a jet black suit with a red tie and Sears was wearing a crimson Spanish flamenco dress with black patterns on it, she had put her hair in a bun. They entered the ball room but were lead immediately to a private room to the side. There was a women sitting in the centre of the room, she was wearing a golden Victorian style dress, she had short curly hair and silver eyes, with a bit of wrinkles on her forehead. "your majesty" Integra addressed her. The four of them bowed down then stood up straight.

"Integra, Jonathon it's wonderful to see you again. Seras congratulations and Alucard my grandmother told me so much about you, it's a pleasure to meet you." She perched

"it's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty" Alucard replied with his deep sexy voice. "hmm, you two look good together you know. Hehe go have fun, I just wanted to see you all" she laughed.

Alucard's POV

We left the room. So that was the queens granddaughter, I raised an eyebrow "**when did she have a granddaughter?"** I questioned. "**her majesty past on of old age and her daughter was crowned queen, since she was the long lost heir"** Seras explained. I noticed Integra and Jonathon had left us alone _finally_, but everything stopped when I faced Seras. Seras was absolutely stunning, her dress stuck to her skin making her look even more seducing, her beautiful smooth skin was as pale as the moon and her crimson dress suited her silver blonde hair.

"_**Oh**_**, I'm going to have **_**fun**_** with my beautiful **_**bride**_** tonight, hehehe" **I laughed

**To be continued…**

Hi guys I'm very sorry the chapter is short tonight, I was really depressed this whole week but I'm also working on another story called 'LOSE YOURSELF' I'll post that tomorrow oh and also I wanted to know do you want Alucard to get jealous in the next chapter or should I leave that for another chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, I'm deeply sorry I didn't update last week I had a **writer's block** as the call it. Hope you enjoy.

Alucard's POV

I was all alone with my _dear bride. _I smirked they did this on purpose, "**those two really know when to leave**" I thought. I stretched my hand out to Seras "would I have the honour to dance with the _queen_ of vampires herself?" I grinned, she smiled "yes, you will" she slipped her hand in mine and I led her to the dance floor. We slowly started to move to the flow of the music, the guests were quite aware that we vampires and the king and queen of that but they pretended not to be bothered, me and Seras saw right through them but we didn't really care, because we were busy enjoying the time we were having.

We spun and Seras' dress went wild, she blushed, I chuckled. I led her off the dance floor and sat down in a corner, setting her in my lap. I eyed her but she seemed to be eyeing someone else instead of me. I growled low, who could be more important them me right now, I looked in the same direction. There in the dark corner was a man, he had brunet hair, deep green eyes and was a bit smaller than me, I would say at least a few inches smaller and he seemed to be watching Seras. Seras growled as if she was offended. She stood up and so did the man, "I'll be back" she snarled. They walked both stopped when they were a few feet away, he roughly grabbed Seras by the arm and teleported. "**HOW DARE HE TREAT **_**MY WIFE**_** LIKE THAT**" I gritted my teeth, "what's the matter _servant_?" Integra smirked. I turned my head to my left to see Integra and Jonathon seated next to me and were holding their laughter. **"What's this feeling? I have never felt it before and it's defiantly not anger. So what is it?"** I asked "**is this what they call **_**jealousy**_**?"**

I stopped growling when I noticed Seras was sitting back in my lap and had her arms around my neck. "What's wrong Alucard?" she asked worried, "who was that man and what did he want?" I questioned. She looked at me blankly, "we need to talk" she simply said, I arched an eyebrow. I looked at Integra, she nodded her head. I grabbed Seras and materialized us to our chambers, she was wearing her crimson night gown and I was wearing my trousers and shirt. I left a few buttons unbuttoned so my chest was bare.

"His name is Harry. Twenty years ago when you were nowhere, I went on a mission and killed a whole nest of fledglings that got out of hand. Their master came when I had finished killing them all, he took one look at me and wanted me to become his _mate._ However I refused, he said _I was_ _young, powerful and still innocent, still pure_ and that he would take me as a mate even by force. We fought and I won but he was persistent and on every mission for five years he would come and try to take me but one day I impaled him through the heart and left him to burn in the sun, I thought I had killed him since I could not feel his presence anymore but since that _phony_ came I started to feel his presence again" she signed.

I glared at her, not that I was angry at her but because another weakling had tried to take _my_ Seras. "What did he say?" I growled, Seras studied me for a few moments but answered me "he was angry that I mated with you and not him and he said that he would try to _steal_ me from you." I clenched my fists, "_what did you do_?" I snarled. She answered with a calm voice "I told him that I would rather die than have anyone else for a mate other than you Alucard", my anger vanished. Seras would rather die than be someone else's mate? I smiled and closed my eyes, my first wife took her life and left me even though she said we would be together forever and then mina left me because she thought herself impure, but Seras was different. She _actually_ loves me, no, her feelings for me are much more stronger than love and our bond is the proof of that. I embraced Seras and buried my face in her hair, she hugged me back.

Normal POV

They both gracefully fell on the crimson covered bed. Seras was underneath Alucard, he quickly phased their clothes off and started to plant kisses on her neck. He kept planting small kisses on her neck and down to her breasts, Seras fisted Alucard's hair as he went down to her breasts. Alucard started to explore her body, first her legs and then her breasts. He stopped kissing her and thrusted into her, Seras moaned loud and Alucard groaned. He started to go on a slow pace but started to quicken the pace when Seras started to moan loudly."I will not allow anyone to take you away from me" Alucard said. Alucard was so aroused just by hearing Seras moan, he smirked when he saw that Seras was blushing furiously. Even though he was the one that took her virginity she was still a bit embarrassed, he started to chuckle at his brides embarrassment.

"It's …. not .. funny " Seras panted, "for me it is" Alucard chuckled. Alucard slowed his pace and gave Seras a rough yet passionate, he slowly slipped his tongue in her mouth, he quickened his pace again as he felt himself coming. Seras wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to deepen the kiss, Alucard smelt her coming as well. He kept thrusting in until Seras orgasmed and Alucard spilled his seeds in her. He stopped thrusting in her and buried his fangs in her smooth soft neck, he tried as best as he could to not take too much blood, he was surprised when he felt small yet sharp fangs on his neck. He grinned against her neck, he felt so much pleasure just by her drinking his blood. He unlatched his fangs and so did Seras. Seras winced when Alucard pulled himself out, he dropped next to her and pulled her into his embrace. They stared into each other's eyes. "I will not let anyone touch you, harm you or take you away from me because …. because I cherish and love you too much and because you are mine" Alucard panted. They kissed for a few moments, until Alucard materialized them to their coffin and they drifted off to sleep.

Harry POV

Damn. Fuck that bastard Dracula, he took my bride. How long had he set eyes on her, I knew he was her master but I never knew he would take her as his mate, as he bride. I _will_ have Seras even if it costs me my life. Hehehe I will slowly _torture_ him slowly and become the next Vampire king and I will have the most beautiful queen to rule with me and we will fuck each other every night, and if she doesn't love me then I will make her love me.

I have so many plans for myself and Seras, and for the humans. Yes when I become king I will lead an army of vampires and make the humans tremble in fear and serve us vampires. We will rule this world and weaklings will cease to exist, but what I don't understand is why Dracul- well why Alucard hasn't done so already. He says weaklings disgust him yet he does nothing about it. And what is his weakness? Seras? No that's not possible he only loves Seras because she's powerful and she's a good fuck. Nothing more, right? I'll have to take a closer look, I will somehow have to get into the Hellsing organisation.

**To be continued…**

Hi guys sorry this chapter is small it's because I'm moving house and school and I have to pack and stuff and also because I wanted to know if you guys want Seras to show Alucard her memories of the thirty years when he was nowhere. Please R&R and thank you for reading.

SUKI


	6. Chapter 6: Ending

:'( Sorry for not updating last week I didn't have WiFi, and I only had time to update Lose Yourself!

Normal POV

It had been a few days since the ball, Seras and Integra were trying to calculate Harry's next move, but Alucard on the other hand was thinking of ways of torturing and killing Harry. Alucard had even requested to keep Harry alive so that he could torment him for a while, _but _Integra refused, as much as she would love to see Harry whimper and shake in fear she could not let him live, she secretly feared that he might hurt Alucard especially Seras even though he would be in captivity, so she refused Alucard's request. Integra was in her study looking through some old files of Harry, but then there was a knock on the door. "Enter" Integra said

Jonathon walked in "Sir, we have new troops, would you like to see them?" Jonathon asked.

"Yes, of course" Integra replied. Jonathon nodded and led Integra to the training room, on the right were the Wild Geese and on the left were the new troops. The new troops stood in a line, there were thirty of them. She walked pasted them while giving them a small glance but she stopped and directly faced the last one. He looked a bit familiar, a little _too_ familiar. He had those eyes, those same deep dark menacing green eyes like Harry, Integra frowned. "What's your name?" Integra questioned.

"William Beckham, Sir" He replied, Integra narrowed her eyes, she nodded and then left for her study with Jonathon behind her. Integra called Seras and Alucard when she got back to her study, she sat in her chair and waited, Seras and Alucard materialized. Integra took a cigar and lit it, everyone was silent until Integra took a drag from her cigar.

"Seras, did you see him?" Integra sighed

"Yes" Seras said in a serious tone, Alucard looked at Seras blankly.

"It's the eyes, he has those same eyes" Seras said "those evil eyes"

"What should we do?" Alucard growled

"We should probably wait Sir Integra, try to see through his plan" Jonathon suggested

Integra arched an eyebrow "**are you sure that is wise Jonathon?**" Integra thought

"**In my opinion we should just torture him and **_**make him**_** answer**" Alucard replied

Integra exhaled deeply and rubbed her forehead, she took another drag from her cigar. Integra sighed "we will wait."

Harry's POV

That was a close one. I didn't think they would recognise me just by looking into my eyes, that shit bag _Jonathon_ has betrayed me or maybe he was just using me all this time. I am so stupid, how could I think that he would be my friend after all he _is Walter .C. Dornez's _grandson and Walter was loyal to Sir Integra. I will have to put a spell on the _Wild Geese_ and the servants so that when the time comes and those four try to capture me I will be the one to overpower them, but _Alucard_ will be a problem. Maybe I should lure him away from the mansion. _But how? _A duplicate of Seras?

I was pulled out of my thought when someone called me "Hey you new guy" someone said with a French accent, I turned around to face the one known as Pip Bernadotte

"Yeah _you _stop spacing out and start shooting the targets" he complained while gesturing to the targets, I growled low and my eyes unintentionally flashed red. Everyone gasped and ran to me pinning me down, I roared with anger.

Pip's POV

William's (or so he calls himself) eyes flashed red, everyone gasped and ran towards him which gave me time to quickly slip away and go inform Sir Integra. I barged into her study not caring if she would get angry, "Mr Bernado-" but I interrupted her before she could say anything else.

"The new troop William Beckham is a vampire and he's attacking everyone" I screamed, Integra's cigar fell from her mouth.

"Change of plan, we're capturing him now" Integra growled, everyone ran to the training room to find it painted with blood, Integra just stared at the room with wide eyes.

"Did you honestly think mere humans could keep me down?" Harry laughed

"**Will Seras be able to save them like she saved me?**" I thought, but I was pulled out of my thoughts when William lunged at Seras.

Alucard POV

He lunged at Seras, while he summoned a portal and took Seras with him. I growled and clenched my fists, I searched for them, they were in my chambers. I materialized to my chambers to see Seras holding Harry from his neck with her fangs, I smirked my bride was no weakling anymore. But I became furious when I remembered Harry, Seras dropped him and he fell on his face. Surprisingly he was not afraid of me but he was actually angry at me, I took of my hat and sunglasses and threw them to the side. I slowly walked towards him while Seras slowly backed away, I grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to a wall, his eyes were glowing red with anger and so were mine.

"How long have you set your eyes on _my Seras_?" he snarled

My eyes turned dark crimson when he said '_my Seras_', I hit his back on the wall.

"_if you haven't noticed I have already claimed her as my bride and mate_" I growled

"Then I will break that bond" he spat, he then materialized behind Seras and injected some black liquid into her jugular, Seras' eyes widened.

"This is…" she muttered

Harry smirked and ran through a portal taking Seras with him, I roared in anger, I materialized to Integra.

"Where is his hideout?" I roared

"I don't know" Integra replied with wide eyes

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.

"**DAMN**"

Seras' POV

Harry pulled me through the corridor of his hideout. It was an old abandoned flat, there was dust and cob webs everywhere, the carpets were ripped and had stains on them, the windows were broken and the doors were all boarded up, he then dragged me down some stairs which led to the basement. At the bottom there was a giant thick metal door, he put his hand on a scanning device next to the door and it opened. He then put me on his shoulder and ran down the corridor, surprisingly it was clean and had expensive red carpet, but it was dimly lit.

At the end of the corridor there were two paths of stairs, I wrinkled my nose, the left path smelt of blood and the right path smelt of lust. He quickly speeded down the right path stairs which then led to another corridor but this corridor had lots of doors and all that could be heard were lustful moans and groans, Harry carried me to the room at the end of the corridor. While passing a room I saw a couple having sex, the women was pressed onto the wall and they were both nude, the man pounded into her so hard that the wall cracked. It was then I knew that everyone here were vampires and that they were all in heat. Harry opened the door and dropped me onto a queen sized bed, he quickly turned around and locked the door which was also metal.

I looked around the room while Harry went to the bathroom, everything looked expensive. There were two cream chandeliers, the bed had black and red covers on it, on the right side of the bed was a massive oak wardrobe filled with men's clothes and inappropriate women clothes and women underwear, on the left was a Victorian style dressing table with jewellery on in, the room had a toilet suite and a big one because I saw a pool through the door which had Greek style pillars on the side and there was a solid golden throne near the bed. But the one thing that was creeping me out the most was the whips, chains and cuffs on the marble table right next to the throne.

I looked at Harry now who was towering over me, he licked lips and began to undress when he was fully nude he ripped off my uniform and started kiss my neck, my eyes widened.

"**That liquid you put in me is the same liquid that phony put in me to paralyze me isn't?**" I growled in his head

"**yes it is, that fool thought that I was dead and stole it from here when I was away**" he laughed.

Harry started to rub his length against my groin, he growled and bit his bottom lip as he rubbed harder and faster, he fisted my hair and kissed me hard on my lips, he brang my lower body closer to his. He snarled I could feel him coming, he finally couldn't take it and thrusted into me hard, he started to pump in and out of me, I cried blood tears even though I thought I was a bit used to it, I wasn't. Maybe because it was Alucard, or maybe because he is always gentle. He started to come in me faster and harder, I growled and tried to push him off of me put it was no use.

"You know you could always break the bond with him and come to me, I will always pleasure you, I will get you anything you want and I will always love" Harry panted

I stared at him blankly.

Harry's POV

Seras stared at me blankly. I stopped smiling and pounded into her hard.

"So?" I asked annoyed

"_yes, Harry take me_" Seras purred

I was surprised but then grinned and removed the liquid out of her, in a flash we were in different positions, Seras was on top of me. She moved her hips fast, I flipped my head back and moaned loud liking it. After a few moments she stopped, I looked at her, she was smirking. She slid down to my body and licked my length, I shuddered. She started to lick me, I moaned and groaned while she pleasured me. I fisted her hair and pulled her up, she was under me again, I thrusted into her. She moaned from the pleasure, I smirked and came out of her. Seras frowned and sat up.

"What are you doing?" she pouted

"Well do you want to be fucked hard?" I smirked

She smile and leaned in the pillow, I walked over to the table with the whips, chains and cuffs and picked up the cuffs. I turned and speeded over to her, I cuffed her right hand and put the chain through the bed, then I cuffed her left hand. Seras smiled and lied down waiting for me, she spread her legs wide. I laughed happily and started to close in to her lower body. I licked her opening and thrusted my tongue in and out of her in a sexual manner, her head flew back and she moaned loud. I grinned liking the effect on her, I raised and kissed her jugular. I pounded into her, every second I went faster and harder. She moaned and screamed my name, seconds later the bed frame cracked and I stopped my rhythm. We were both sweating and panting, I smiled and freed her. I fell to her side, the moment I hit the bed I noticed I was chained to the bed.

"WH- WHAT?" I stuttered

I noticed Seras was no longer on the bed but leaning against the door and fully dressed. She looked at me in disgust.

"Did you really think I would leave my _mate Alucard_ for sick freak like you?" she asked

I growled loud

"I mean seriously, are you that _thick_? If I truly wanted to be with you, I would've had let you take me twenty years ago" Seras growled

"So just now was-" I muttered

"That wasn't even me _you fool_, when you took out the liquid from me I quickly made a phony and sat back, waiting for you to be off your guard and when you were being pleasured I quickly put you in an illusion, making it look and feel like you were fucking me but in reality you were just daydreaming" Seras laughed.

Normal POV

Alucard was on the roof scanning London looking for his bride and Harry. It had been a few hours since she was gone. Alucard closed his eyes and concentrated on Seras.

"**Alucard, follow the ribbon**" he heard Seras whispers, when he opened his eyes he saw a crimson silk ribbon connected to his heart, he cocked his head. He started to follow it, Integra noticed Alucard walking away from the mansion.

"Alucard, where are you going?" Integra half shouted, she was standing in the foyer and Alucard was at the gates. When there was no reply she called the Wild Geese.

"Follow him" was all Integra said. The ribbon lead him to an abandoned flat, he entered the flat and saw the ribbon was going through the ground. Alucard summoned his guns, he shot at the floor, the floor cracked revealing hidden stairs. Alucard followed the stairs but then he stopped at a giant metal door, there was a hand scanning device next to the door, Alucard growled. He wanted to take back what was rightfully his and he was not going to let a metallic door stop him. Alucard put his right hand on the door, he closed his eyes and concentrated on destroying the door. Suddenly a satanic sign appeared on the door and the door exploded, the Wild Geese gasped in surprise and Pip gulped in fear.

"**Maybe its best I never say or do anything which will make Mr Alucard angry!**" Pip thought

Alucard and The Wild Geese continued searching for Seras until they came to two paths, Alucard realized the ribbon was gone so he sniffed the air for his beloved. He caught her scent which led to the right path, but then he wrinkled his nose, he smelt dead corpses on the left and there was a high smell of lust coming from the right. Alucard used his third eye to check what was on the left, there was nothing but skeletons and corpses.

"**So the room in the left Is the dining room and the rooms on the right are for pleasure, filthy scumbags**" Alucard growled.

They proceeded down the stairs on the right, when they reached the bottom Pip's face turned as red as a tomato. All that could be heard were lustful moans and groans.

Alucard snarled "**how dare that bastard bring my wife to such a repulsive place!**"

"Take care of the filths in the rooms, I'm going to retrieve Seras" Alucard ordered.

Pip nodded in approval, he then gestured the men to be quiet and sneak in, four men went in each room while Alucard proceeded to the room at the end of the corridor. He kicked down the door, the moment he stepped in Seras embraced him. He purred and held her.

Alucard's POV

I felt arms go around my chest, I looked down to see Seras burying her face in my chest, I purred and I embraced her. I finally had my Draculina. But that moment was ruined when I heard someone screech "NOOOO", I looked up to see harry naked and chained to the bed, my eyes went a dark crimson.

"**Had he tried to rape **_**my Seras? MY BRIDE?**_" I roared in my mind, I quickly put Seras to sleep and put her a side, she was exhausted, I could tell from our bond. I slowly walked over to Harry, towering him. Every step I took, his eyes got wider and wider. When I finally was an inch away from him I launched my hand to his intestine and pulled it out, he tried to hold back his screams, but when I started to strangle him with his intestine all those screams came out. I stopped when his throat became sore from screaming , then I poked out his eyes and shoved them down his throat.

"Now you can't look at _my beautiful Seras_" I growled

Then I ripped off his arms and legs.

"Now you _can't touch_ or go near my Seras" I said

Then I slowly ripped out his tongue.

"Now you _can't call for my Seras_" I snarled

Then I ripped off his ears

"Now you can't hear my Seras' _silk like voice_" I yelled

And then I impaled him through the heart

"AND NOW YOU CAN NO LONGER PESTER HER" I roared, he slowly turned to dust. I huffed and turned around to find the Wild Geese waiting and looking at me with wide eyes filled with fear.

I shook my head and picked Seras up bridal style, I materialized to Integra's study.

"Harry is dead and my Bride is finally back to where she belongs, in my arms" I purred while looking at Seras.

"And his hideout?" Integra questioned, while taking a drag from her cigar.

I smirked "burned to the ground", I knew very well that, the mercenary wouldn't dare leave a trace of what happened there. Integra smiled and nodded "You have the rest of the da- well night off then, servant"

Within a split second I was in my chambers, I lied Seras down in _our_ coffin then I joined her.

**The next day…**

Normal POV

Seras and Alucard were on the roof looking up at the moon, Alucard had Seras in his arms and she was sitting in his lap.

"What are you hiding?" Alucard said not caring if he was blunt

"What do you mean _hiding_? I'm hiding nothing" Seras said trying to avoid his eyes, Alucard gently grabbed Seras' chin and turned her head so that their eyes met.

"What are you hiding?" Alucard repeated, Seras opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Her head hang from her neck, she exhaled deeply.

"When you were gone I tried to-" Seras started, Alucard looked at her with curious eyes.

"When you were gone I-" Seras hesitated once more

"I- I-" Seras stuttered

"I thought you were never to return so I tried to move on but—" Seras hesitated again

"I could not let you go, so to get my mind off you I married another vampire…." Seras explained, Alucard felt a fire spark but he waited for Seras to finish because deep down he knew Seras loved him and him only.

"He was Harry's distant brother and he too had lost someone dear to him…..even though we married, we never thought of mating with each other, in fact on our wedding night we both confessed to each other that we could not mate, because we loved someone else. I grew to love him and he me but it was a different love, I can't explain it but it was not the love of lovers. He took care of me, protected me and he never made me do anything that I didn't want to but then Harry poisoned him, so that he could take me as his bride but he didn't die for some reason and the poison was ruining his health. One night he told me to kill him…he knew that I did not have the heart to kill him so he kept that as the last resort but there was no other way to end the pain. I killed him but it pained me and still does sometimes. His last word to me were _'it's okay if you didn't love me like you love Alucard but then again I could never make you happy but know this Seras you made me happy and I love you but I love you like you love me so I guess this is my punishment for not being to make you happy to the limit.' _

When he was gone I felt a hole in my heart….I tried to take my live numerous times but- *sigh* failed every time….. I stopped though when I felt our bond" Seras finished

She looked up at Alucard with sad eyes, Alucard cupped her check and pulled her into a kiss. After a moment Alucard stroked Seras' left cheek.

"I understand Seras but I'm sure he would have wanted you to move on from his death, so Seras let me fill that hole in your heart and in return you fill the hole in my heart" Alucard chuckled, Seras smiled weakly and rested her head on Alucard's chest.

**The End**

Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading, please R&R. I hope you enjoyed this Fiction.

SUKI


End file.
